Takut
by skyesphantom
Summary: Karena, Alice hanya takut. takut untuk kehilangannya. / Rasanya ... sakit. / "Oz, jangan!" / Lepas kendali, meminta maaf, dan tetap ceria. / mengandung sedikit spoiler. . don't like? don't read! konkrit?


"Kau ... beraninya...," ucap sang pemuda dengan rambut pasir emas itu geram, setiap kata ditekannya dengan suara yang bergetar.

Yang dituju nampak berusaha tak bergeming, dengan sang gadis yang masih berada dipelukannya, berusaha tak menunjukan keringat dingin yang mulai menetes.

Sang gadis juga nampak kaget. Tak menyangka sang pemuda itu akan lepas kendali di saat yang seperti ini. Ia senang saat sang pemuda itu datang untuk menyelamatkannya, namun tak menyangka bahwa dia akan lepas kendali seperti ini.

Sabit besar itu muncul di samping Oz, matanya berkilat tajam.

"Oz, jangan!"

Teriakan sang gadis itu menyadarkannya, sedangkan sang pelaku sudah pergi menjauh sedari tadi.

Seraya menatap sang gadis itu dengan tatapan penasaran, ia bertanya dengan bingung, "Sebenarnya ... apa yang terjadi, Alice?"

.

**-oOo-**

**Takut**

Semua tokoh** Pandora Hearts** yang saya gunakan tentu saja milik **Mochizuki Jun**, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun.

**Spoiler alert!** Ada adegan yang diambil dari Retrace LXXV: Alone. bagi yang ngga suka disarankan untuk tidak membacanya._.b keliatannya ada OOC, semi-canon, alur yang agaknya terlalu cepat, sebagian besar diambil dari sudut pandang Alice.

Silahkan di konkrit,**_Victoria Harrow_**

**-oOo-**

.

Kami berjalan pulang dalam diam. Aku, yang—jujur, masih kaget dan Oz yang masih bingung, membuat keadaan semakin membingungkan.

Jika aku jujur, aku memang takut.

Takut, Oz benar-benar hilang kendali atas kekuatannya.

Takut, tubuh Oz malah akan hancur jika kekuatannya lepas kendali.

Takut, aku takut kehilangan Oz.

Oz mungkin menyadari bahwa sedari tadi aku tidak berniat membuka pembicaraan, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan, "Ada apa, Alice?"

Aku menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, hanya...," kalimatku terputus, semua kata sudah terkumpul di tenggorokanku namun tak dapat diutarakan. Tercekat.

Oz yang nampak masih tetap menunggu jawabanku hanya bergumam, "Hm?"

"T-tidak! Jangan sembarangan memakai kekuatanku lagi, _B-baka_!"

Oh, hanya kalimat itu yang bisa keluar. Sial.

Oz tersenyum tipis, "Itu baru kau. Baiklaah."

Tapi, apakah sebenarnya kau tahu perasaanku, Oz?

.

Kali ini, Oz benar-benar kelewatan.

Kekuatanku, lagi-lagi lepas dari kendalinya.

Dan lagi-lagi, karena ia ingin menyelamatkanku.

Ini semua hanya ... kesalahanku, sebetulnya.

Ini hanya karena ... aku—dengan lemah, terlena dengan hipnotis si pesulap jalanan. Dan dibawa entah kemana, sampai aku sadar dan sudah ada Oz.

Oz yang dengan tegap berada di depanku, seolah-olah menjadi benteng yang melindungiku.

Namun dengan tatapan kosong yang dingin, dan sabit besar yang ada digenggamannya? Tidak mungkin.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku hanya dapat memeluknya dan berbisik, "Cukup, Oz ... jangan sakiti dirimu sendiri."

Tubuh Oz nampak menenang, memang nampak sudah kembali.

Tak lama, Oz segera menatapku, "A-Alice! Aku benar-benar minta maaf! I-ini, terakhir kalinya, sungguh...," ucapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan.

Aku hanya bisa menunduk dalam.

Aku takut.

.

Aku terkadang bingung dengan perubahan sikapnya.

Lepas kendali, meminta maaf, dan tetap ceria.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Masihkah Oz itu ... Oz?

Aku hanya terlalu takut jika sesuatu terjadi padanya.

Sesuatu yang tak pernah kuharapkan terjadi.

Saat ... saat menyadari frekuensi lepas kendalinya menjadi lebih sering, itu malah membuatku semakin takut, takut kehilangannya suatu saat.

Atau, malah aku yang menghilang.

.

_Alice ... kau tidak lagi bisa di sini bersamaku._

.

Itu semua terasa cepat.

Aku hanya berlari menuju Oz. Hanya Oz, yang sedang terpuruk di tengah taman itu.

Tidak mempedulikan kedua Baskerville yang ada di tengah taman itu, yang ternyata sudah di hadang oleh si Badut itu, yang meneriakan sesuatu namun tak kuhiraukan karena aku hanya terfokus pada Oz.

Segera, aku merundukan tubuhku sejajar dengan Oz, "Oz...," panggilku pelan.

Oz malah menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, tersenyum aneh pula. Dan iapun mulai membuka suaranya, "Alice ... kau tidak lagi bisa di sini bersamaku."

Deg.

Rasanya ... sakit. Ditolak ... secara gamblang.

Tak lama, aku merasa tubuhku mulai tak kasat mata, "Eh?" gumamku pelan.

Namun aku kembali menatap Oz, "Kenapa—"

Aku merasakan tubuhku melayang, "O—Oz!" teriakku.

Dan aku tak dapat merasakan apa-apa lagi.

.

Tamat.

.

Well, bersama skyesphantom lagi di sini. Ini jauh banget dari target._. ah sudahlah, yang penting ada, kan, Vic?._. terus emang ini ngetiknya agak terburu-buru, mumpung rajin, maaf yak. Aa, terus salam kenal sama yang ada di fandom ini :3b m-maaf kalo angst-nya ngga ngena, a-ada sedikit canon-nya di ending, m-maaf jika malah merusak._.v terakhir, semoga suka :3

Salam Awesome, skyesphantom.


End file.
